Receuil d'OS
by Tess Queen
Summary: Les petits os de Roswell que mon cerveau à pondu...
1. Depuis que tu es partie

Titre: Depuis que tu es partie

Résumé: Depuis qu'elle est partie Max n'est plus le même et un soir il pense à elle. Max Pov

Rating: K

Genre: Song fic, Romance

La chanson depuis que tu es partie appartient à Bruno Pelletier

Disclaimer: Roswell ne m'appartient pas

Je regarde le ciel, mais e n'est pas seulement quelque chose de grand et vide pour moi. C'est l'endroit où tu es.

_Depuis que t'es parti _

_Depuis que t'es parti, mon monde est à refaire  
J'laisse planer ma vie, je n'sais plus trop quoi en faire_

Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un but dans ma vie. Je n'ai plus de point de repères. C'était toi mon point d'ancrage.

_Depuis que t'es parti, j'ai pas osé t'écrire  
C'est comme si l'ennui, étouffait mes désirs_

La vie n'est tellement plus la même sans ta joie pétillante qui illuminait tout.

_Depuis que t'es parti, j'm'étais promis d'être fort  
Je force l'oubli, pour ne pas perdre le nord_

Je vais devenir fou si je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je suis déjà fou... Fou de t'avoir laissé partir.

_Toi, toi qui dors dans ma mémoire  
Entre le bien et le mal  
Tu m'interdis le silence_

Je sais que je devrait te détester pour ce que tu as fais.. Mais je ne peux pas... Je n'arrêtes pas de penser que si je n'avais pas été un peu moins dur tu aurais pu te confier quand c'est arrivé...

_Toi, toi qui déchires mes nuits blanches  
De la paix à la démence  
J'ai besoin de ta lumière  
Tout au fond de moi_

Je ne dort plus, quand je le fait ce n'est que pour rêver de toi, tu hantes chaque minutes de ma vie. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, tout me semble noir sans toi. Tu étais toujours là pour me supporter... Je ne suis plus rien.

_Malgré la fatigue et le mal  
Mes larmes et la rage  
Ta lumière sera toujours là  
Pour donner un sens à ma voix_

Mais je sais que même là haut tu veilles sur moi. Je sais que u me protèges, tu es mon ange gardien.

_Toi, toi qui dors dans ma mémoire  
Toi, entre le bien et le mal  
J'ai besoin de ta lumière  
J'ai besoin de ta lumière_

J'ai tellement besoin de toi, reviens moi.

_Depuis que t'es parti, je regarde vers le ciel  
Aux bords de mes nuits, c'est comme si tu m'appelles_

Je suis sur que j'entend ta voix parfois. Je crois que tu m'apelles...

_Depuis que t'es parti, j'm'étais promis d'être fort  
Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai besoin de renfort_

Je m'étais dit que je réussirais à vivre sans toi, que tu n'étais rien pour moi, c'étais un énorme mensonge envers moi-même. Je ne peut pas vivre sans toi.

_Depuis que t'es parti, je parle avec les anges  
Peut-être qu'une nuit, je pourrai même t'entendre_

Cette nuit je regarde le ciel... Je t'aime tellement. Une étoile se met à briller plus qu'une autre. Je sourit, tu m'as entendu, tu as entendu mon cri du coeur. Tu me reviens.

Je t'attend... Ma merveilleuse reine...


	2. Je ne t'aime plus

Titre: Je ne t'aime plus

Résumé: Le soir du concours de talent Tess chante à Max tout ce qu'elle veut dire. Tess Pov

Rating: K

Genre: Song fic, Drama

Disclaimer: Roswell ne m'appartient pas

La chanson Je ne t'aime plus appartient à Mario Pelchat

Tess attendait dans les coulisses que ce soit son tour de monter sur scène. C'était ce soir le concours de talent de Roswell et c'est ce soir qu'elle allait enfin se libérer, il était là et cette fois il allait l'écouter. Une voix appela son nom, elle pris une grande inspiration et monta sur scène. Il l'a regardait avec étonnement, il ne savait pas qu'elle chantait. Les premières notre de la chanson commença et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas craquer, elle devait le faire. Elle commença à chanter.

_Tu n'as rien vu  
Qu'une femme qui voulait te prendre  
Tu n'as rien vu  
Mes failles mais pas mes gestes tendres  
Rien entendu  
Quand j'essayais de te comprendre  
Damner, condamner tes démons  
T'es disparu_

Et c'était vrai. Dieu elle avait essayer de lui plaire, essayer d'être là pour lui quand il souffrait, elle avait toujours été là. Il l'a regardait, des questions pleins les yeux et elle soutenait son regard, elle le regarderait dans les yeux jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

_Tu n'as rien vu  
De l'amour que je respirais  
Mon âme à nu  
Je l'ai révélée sans regret  
Tu n'as rien cru  
Tu m'as largué comme un déchet  
_

_Comme on méprise sans raison  
Un détenu_

Il ne l'avait jamais respectée, il l'avait toujours mépriser mais elle méritait mieux que ça... Elle méritait mieux que lui.

_Tu n'as rien su  
De ma douleur et de mon sang  
Qui ne bat plus  
Que pour inventer tes serments  
Des coins de rue  
Où je t'espère où je t'attends  
Ta peau, ton corps et ton prénom  
Et ça me tue_

Elle l'avait attendue toute sa vie. Elle avait tellement cru qu'il l'aimerait, mais la vie c'est pas comme ça, la vie est dure et cruelle, voila pourquoi aujourd'hui elle pleurait sa douleur.

_I_

_l a fallu  
Que tu t'éloignes de ma porte  
De ma vue  
Pour que je laisse une cohorte  
D'inconnus  
Alimenter mes nuits, mes jours  
Pour protéger mon propre amour  
Et mon salut_

Brad, Lucas, Hugo... Elle avait tellement eu mal, elle avait tellement eu besoin de chaleur qu'elle s'était jetée dans leur bras... Pour ensuite leur briser le coeur car elle ne les aimait pas... Ils n'étaient pas lui.. Mais c'était fini, elle ouvrirait son coeur à l'amour. À mesure que le solo montait son coeur se gonfla, sa douleur, sa haine et sa souffrance remonta d'un coup et c'est quasiment en hurlant qu'elle jeta ses mots.

_Tu n'as rien vu  
Mon souffle et ma voix qui déraillent  
Ne donnent plus  
Mon cœur qui craignait la chamaille  
A survécu  
Quand tu m'as livré la bataille  
A coups de haine sans pardon  
Sans retenue_

La haine, la base de leur relation. Si on peut parler de relation.

_Je n'ai pas su  
Te posséder te retenir  
Je n'ai pas su  
Trouver la force d'en mourir  
Je n'ai pas su  
Trouver les mots pour te le dire  
Pour en finir et pour de bon  
Je n't'aime plus_

Il avait l'air très surpris. Il l'avait perdue, plus jamais elle ne l'aimerais, plus jamais. Il était seul. Elle l'abandonnait comme il l'avait abandonnée.

_Je n't'aime plus  
Tu l'as cherché tu l'as voulu_

Il l'aura bien cherché.

_Je n'taime plus  
Je suis crevée, je suis vaincu_

Elle était tellement fatiguée de se battre pour rien

_Je n'ai pas su  
Trouver les mots pour te le dire  
Pour en finir et pour de bon  
Je n't'aime plus  
Je n't'aime plus  
Je n't'aime plus_

Elle laissa tomber le micro par terre, elle devait partir au plus vite. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, il a compris... Elle quittait Roswell pour de bon et elle se referait une vie bien à elle... Elle était libre, enfin.

Adieu Max Evans.


	3. Adam et Ève

Titre: Adam et Ève

Résumé: Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prend mais il doit la voir, absolument.

Rating: T pour mimi allusion au sexe

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Roswell ne m'appartient pas

La chanson Adam et Ève appartient à Kain

J'ai besoin de me sortir de moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fait, j'ai juste besoin de la voir.

_Peut être qu'on est des âmes soeurs ou pt'être qu'on est juste amis  
Mais ça serait-tu déplacé si je t'amenais dans mon lit  
Ou ailleurs quelque part pourvu qu'on s'touche_

Je suis dans sa chambre et là je me sens con. Qu'est ce que je lui dit? ''Tu viens qu'on aille baiser dans le désert?'' Mais elle a l'air de comprendre que je veux qu'on soit seuls. Comment elle sait toujours ce que je veux?

_J'veux pas penser trop loin ça me donne mal à la tête  
Pt'être que t'es mon âme soeur ou peut-être juste une amie  
Mais à soir, je t'amène au huitième ciel_

Je sais pas ce qui va nous arriver... Je veux même pas le savoir. Je veux juste être avec elle pour ce soir.

_J'aime pas ce qui est formel ça tue les mystères  
J'aime c'qui descend du ciel, j'ai besoin d'y croire  
T'es belle, t'as des ailes, légère comme l'air  
_

On est dans ma Jeep et je la regarde. Elle me sourit et elle me fais encore plus penser à un ange. Un bel ange juste pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es suivi... Si j'avais été toi je me serais traité de pervers...

_La vie est encore jeune, l'amour encore un rêve  
Mais j'veux bien m'endormir pis rêver à toi, à nous deux  
Quelque part au huitième ciel  
_

J'aimerais tellement que tout sois plus facile entre nous. J'ai tellement de difficulté à croire en l'amour... Est-ce que s'en est entre nous?

_Faisons l'amour sous le ciel  
Abriés par un drap d'étoiles  
C'est toi le sens du mot belle  
Aimons-nous jusqu'au soleil_

_Faisons l'amour sous le ciel  
Abriés par un drap d'étoiles  
C'est toi le sens du mot belle  
Aimons-nous jusqu'au soleil  
_Nous marchons main dans la main jusqu'à... Nulle part finalement... On fais juste marcher. Je me sens tellement bien... Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi jusqu'au levé du jour, qu'elle reste avec moi tout simplement.

_Avant d'prédire la suite faudrait s'introduire  
Au milieu de nulle part, juste s'évanouir  
Encore, un peu, pourvu qu'on s'couche  
_

Je met la couverture au sol et je me couche . Elle se couche à coté de moi et je la prend dans mes bras, je la veut près de moi.

_Le hasard est la blague du clown qui déconne  
Pt'être que t'es mon âme sœur, pt'être que t'es pas la bonne  
Mais nous deux, y me semble que ça sonne mieux_

J'ai l'impression que tout est parfait. Qu'elle est parfaite... Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai ne serais que penser à être avec une autre fille qu'elle, ça me semble maintenant tellement évident que jamais je autre fille n'iras aussi bien qu'elle dans mes bras.

_Faisons l'amour sous le ciel  
Abriés par un drap d'étoiles  
C'est toi le sens du mot belle  
Aimons-nous jusqu'au soleil_

_Faisons l'amour sous le ciel  
Abriés par un drap d'étoiles  
C'est toi le sens du mot belle_

_Aimons-nous jusqu'au soleil  
_

Nos corps ne forment plus qu'un depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps maintenant, je ne sais plus rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est la plus belle fille du monde. Je voudrais lui faire l'amour pour l'éternité, qu'on puisse rester ensemble pour toujours. Mais le soleil se lève, il faudra un jour retourner au quotidien. Mais au moins il y a un espoir, elle est restée avec moi jusqu'au levé du jour.

_J'veux sentir ton âme épier la mienne  
J'veux que la nuit s'étende jusqu'au bout du monde  
J'veux qu'la planète nous appartienne  
J'veux que la vie soit vierge, j'voudrais qu'on soit comme_

_Adam et Ève  
Adam et Ève  
la la la la la Adam et Ève  
Adam et Ève  
Adam et Ève  
la la la la la Adam et Ève  
_

Elle est blotti contre moi et je me sens merveilleusement bien . J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. J'aimerais qu'on soit seuls au monde, qu'il n'y ai ni malheur ni peine ni souffrance, juste nous deux pour nous aimez jusqu'à l'infini...__

_J'veux sentir ton âme épier la mienne  
J'veux que la nuit s'étende jusqu'au bout du monde  
J'veux qu'la planète nous appartienne  
J'veux que la vie soit vierge, j'voudrais qu'on soit comme_

_Adam et Ève  
Adam et Ève  
la la la la la Adam et Ève  
Adam et Ève  
Adam et Ève  
la la la la la Adam et Ève  
_

Je regarde autour de moi et j'aperçois une roche qui a quelques pas de nous. Je me lève et marche vers elle. Je me penche et j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour faire quelque chose de complètement puéril. Je fais un coeur dans la roche. La femme de mes rêves arrive vers moi et rit. Dieu que j'adore son rire. Elle me demande qu'est-ce que je fais. Je lui répond que des milliers d'autres générations saurons que cette nuit il y avait deux amants qui s'aimait à la folie. Plus tard il trouverons un coeur gravé dans la pierre avec marqué dedans...

05 mai 2000

Max + Tess pour toujours


End file.
